Nathan Drake
Nathan "Nate" Drake is an American treasure hunter and fortune seeker, deep-sea salvage expert and action pro, and the playable protagonist of the ''Uncharted'' series. He believes himself to be the descendant of famous English explorer Sir Francis Drake. ''Childhood'' Nathan Drake was not actually born "Nathan Drake"-- he created this name (or a part of it) for himself when he was older. His real name is unknown. By the time Drake turned five, his mother had committed suicide and his father relinquished custody of him to the State. Drake ended up in the Saint Francis Boy's Home, where he was raised by nuns. As he grew up, Nate developed a fascination with Sir Francis Drake and history. He eventually ran away from the home and ended up in Colombia. By the time Drake was fourteen, he was accustomed to life on the streets, becoming an adept free runner in the process. Drake eventually visited Cartagena's Maritime Museum to see an exhibition of Francis Drake related objects, including his ring and astrolabe. Drake intended to steal-- or as he later put it, "reclaim"-- the ring, but the case was locked. As Drake drew and took notes on the ring and astrolabe, Victor Sullivan walked into the exhibit hall. Drake moved onto to another display, but observed Sullivan from a distance. Without the guards noticing, Sullivan made an impression of the key's lock in order to create a key to the display case. Drake witnessed all of this, and decided to tail Sullivan in order to discover what he was up to. Sullivan went to a locksmith and had a key of the display case made. Realizing Sullivan intended to steal the ring, Drake decided to steal his key. Eventually, Sullivan joined up with Katherine Marlowe. While Sullivan was distracted by Marlowe, Drake pick pocketed his wallet and took the key. Sullivan however, caught up to Nate, demanding his wallet back. Sullivan complimented Nate on his skills, but noted that he was too sloppy, and he knew he was tailing him since he left the Museum. Nevertheless, Sullivan pitied Drake, and let him go. However, Drake still had the key to the display case, and headed to the museum to get the ring. Drake successfully opened the display case, and discovered that the ring acted as a key to the astrolabe, which was in fact Drake's decoder. But before Drake could examine the objects further, Sullivan, Marlowe, and her guards entered and surrounded Drake. Marlowe took the astrolabe, but Drake refused to give her the ring; denying that there even was a ring. Marlowe began to beat Drake, and Sullivan, pitying Drake, attempted to restrain her. Drake took this moment to make a break for it, and ran to the Museum's rooftops in order to escape. Marlowe's guards soon pursued Drake, but Sullivan intervened on multiple occasions in order to protect Drake. Eventually, one of the guards cornered Drake at gunpoint. While Drake was armed as well, he was too scared to shoot. Sullivan shot the guard down, and brought Drake to a tavern and fed him. Sullivan attempted to get Drake's name, but he continuously dodged his answer. Sullivan then asked him what interest Drake had in the ring. Drake claimed to be a descendant of Francis Drake, knowing that while he didn't have any children with his wife, he could have conceived a child on one of his adventures. Drake explained the Sir Francis Drake's ring was given to him by Queen Elizabeth when he was knighted, and how he believed that he was sent on a special mission to recover something big in the Middle East. The Decoder concealed Drake's research, but without the ring Marlowe would not be able to discover what Drake hid. Sullivan, impressed by Drake's skills and potential, offered to take him under his wing and teach him. Sullivan introduced himself, and Drake gave Sullivan his name. When Drake turned fifteen, he ended up in prison while in Peru. Sullivan bailed him out, and noted later on that Drake was headed that way even before he met him. Uncharted: Golden Abyss Nate teams up with old friends Jason Dante and Marisa Chase to discover the fate of a Spanish expedition which vanished over 400 years ago. ''Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth'' Main Article: Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth .]]In October, Nate is hired by the Ecuadorian Cuiqawa tribe to steal an artefact from drug lord Ramón Valdez's compound in an area of rainforest known as El Oriente. The artefact in question is the golden staff of Ayar Manco, which the tribe believe to rightfully belong to them. After retrieving the staff, Nate rescues Alex Munoz, the daughter of the mayor of Guayaquil, who has been kidnapped and held hostage by Valdez. Nate and Alex are chased by Valdez's henchmen through the rainforest and surrender after Nate drives their jeep into a dead end. However, just as Nate and Alex declare their surrender the Cuiqawa tribe appear from the surrounding forestry and ambush Valdez's men. For returning the golden staff of Ayar Manco to the tribe and returning Alex to her father, Nate receives two large monetary rewards. Nate in The Fourth Labyrinth. Upon arriving back to America, Nate is contacted by Sully, who makes him aware of the recent murder of their friend Luka Hzujak. After viewing the murder scene, Nate and Sully visit Luka's daughter Jadranka, more commonly known as "Jada". Upon their arrival, Jada informs Nate and Sully that she has been going through Luka's research notes; Luka was working at Phoenix Industries, a weapons manufacturer whose CEO is Norwegian businessman Tyr Henriksen, shortly before his murder. Jada believes Henriksen and her stepmother Olivia, who also works at Phoenix Industries, to be behind Luka's murder. However, first Nate, Sully and Jada pay a visit to Dr. Maynard Cheney, a professor who Luka has been working with before his death. Arriving at the Museum of Natural History in New York, Nate, Sully and Jada are greeted by graduate student Gretchen Welch, who informs the trio of the recent work being carried out by Luka and Dr. Cheney; the two professors had been researching three ancient labyrinths, all crafted by the legendary Greek figure Daedalus. As Gretchen leads the three visitors through Dr. Cheney's "Labyrinths of the Ancient World" exhibit, a ruckus is heard from Dr. Cheney's office. Nate rushes ahead of the others and finds Dr. Cheney dying, having been attacked moments earlier. Nate and Jada give pursuit to the attacker for a short period of time, but it is impossible to catch the perpetrator in the elaborate labyrinth exhibit. Returning to Dr. Cheney's office, Gretchen informs Nate, Sully and Jada that her brother Ian is a manager at the excavation site of the labyrinth of Sobek; a labyrinth in Egypt that Luka had been studying before his murder. Not wanting to meet the police, Nate, Sully and Jada leave the Museum after Gretchen promises to get them access to the Egyptian excavation site through her brother. Nate, Sully and Jada then make their way back to Luka's apartment. However, there they find the apartment on fire and are attacked by mysterious assailants in an SUV. Jada wishes to confront Olivia and Henriksen at the Phoenix Innovation headquarters, but Olivia is unavailable and the trio make their way up America's East Cost, entering Canada before flying to Egypt from Montreal. Shortly after arriving in Egypt, Nate, Sully and Jada meet Ian Welch over dinner. Welch tells the trio of the work being carried out at the excavation site of the labyrinth of Sobek in Crocodilopolis, but leaves abruptly when the murders of Luka and Dr. Cheney are mentioned. Olivia Hzujak then appears at the restaurant, having followed Nate, Sully and Jada from their hotel. Jada storms out of the restaurant, unable to talk with the stepmother she despises, and Nate must chase after her. Outside the restaurant, Jada is attacked by a gang of thugs who attempt to kidnap her. With Sully's help, Nate is able to fend the attackers off, but the thugs are soon killed in cold blood by a group of hooded people, who tell Jada that she should go home. The hooded group are later revealed to be the Protectors of the Hidden Word, a secret society set up to hide the mysteries of ancient labyrinths. The next day, Nate, Sully and Jada investigate the excavation site with Welch, who informs them that Henriksen has recently bought the company managing the dig and is visiting the site along with Olivia. Welch leads Nate, Sully and Jada into the heart of labyrinth, where Nate discovers a hidden passage below the labyrinth's anteroom. Exploring the passage, they discover three rooms that represent Daedalus' three labyrinths: along with the labyrinth of Sobek in Egypt and the well-known labyrinth of Knossos on the Greek island Crete; a third labyrinth exists on the Greek archipelago Thera, also known as Santorini. Shortly after this, the group are attacked by the Protectors of the Hidden Word, who drag Welch off into a hidden passage. Nate, Sully and Jada are unable to fight off the large group of Protectors, and come across Henriksen and Olivia as they make their escape. Nate, Sully and Jada make their way to Thera, where they explore a fortress damaged by earthquakes through the years. Beneath the fortress, they a labyrinth that contains rooms similar to those found in the labyrinth of Sobek. However, there are four room representing four labyrinths, and suddenly Luka's research becomes clear: he was searching for the mythical fourth labyrinth, and the rooms reveal that the fourth labyrinth is in China and known as "Diyu", what the Chinese consider to be Hell. As Nate, Sully and Jada escape, they come under attack from more Protectors, who drag Sully away in a manner similar to Welch. Overwhelmed, Nate and Jada retreat, only to be confronted by Henriksen, Olivia and several of Henriksen's hired guns, including his bodyguard Corelli. Henriksen too knows that the fourth labyrinth is in China, and offers Nate and Jada the opportunity to travel with him. Nate and Jada reluctantly agree, before flying to China with Henriksen and his entourage. On the flight, Henriksen receives information from an employee at Phoenix Industries that points to Diyu being under the city of Nanjing. Upon their arrival in Nanjing, Nate is introduced to a team of mercenaries that are set to provide security to Henriksen and his associates in Diyu. Soon after entering Diyu, Olivia turns on Henriksen and reveals that she is behind everything. After Nate kills Corelli, Olivia orders the mercenaries to execute Nate, Jada and Henriksen. However, before they can shoot the Protectors of the Hidden Word attack and the ensuing skirmish gives Nate, Jada and Henriksen the chance to escape from Olivia and the mercenaries. Moving towards the heart of Diyu, Nate, Jada and Henriksen are attacked by a small group of Protectors, among which are Sully and Welch, who have been brainwashed by a concoction containing the white hellebore. Before Nate is able to stop him, Henriksen shoots and kills Welch. Nate is able to stop Henriksen from shooting Sully, although Sully then attacks Nate and the two fight for a short period of time. Eventually Nate is able to get the better of Sully and subdues his friend, before regrouping with Jada and Henriksen and heading into the heart of the labyrinth, where they are confronted by the "Minotaur", which is actually a human man deformed by the same concoction that brainwashed Sully and Welch. Olivia and the remaining mercenaries soon arrive and as the mercenaries engage the Minotaur in battle, Nate, Jada, Henriksen and Sully move onto the treasure vault. Guarding the treasure is the Mistress of the Labyrinth and the final Protectors. As Nate, Jada and Henriksen battle the Protectors, Olivia arrives with the last mercenary Suarez, having seemingly killed the Minotaur. The Mistress kills Henriksen, and Suarez kills the Mistress. As Olivia gorges herself on the treasure in the vault, she sets off a trap that begins flooding the chamber with water. Sully, Jada and Suarez escape as Nate attempts to save Olivia, but she is dragged below water by an older, previous Minotaur. Nate also escapes, aiding Suarez in getting out of danger. However, Suarez dies after they have escaped the chamber. Before closing the Suarez's eyes, Nate thanks the mercenary for not killing them. Five days later, Nate and Sully attend Luka's funeral back in New York. Jada thanks both of them for what they've done and says that she considers both of them to be her family. Nate and Sully respond that they'll always be there for her, but Sully then informs Nate of a job that has come up in Peru. Nate seems reluctant at first, wanting to take a break from treasure-hunting, but he soon relents agrees to the proposal. Uncharted: Eye of Indra Episode 1 Nathan Drake is tied to a chair, being tortured in Indonesia by American crimelord Daniel Pinkerton. The story starts inside the apartment of Daniel Pinkerton, Indonesia in Jakarta, where he is torturing Drake tied to a chair. One week earlier Nathan Drake is hired by Pinkerton to locate the Eye of Indra, Nathan happily agrees; knowing that we would be compensated handsomely. The Eye of Indra was a valuable artifact which holds the secret to the Three Treasures of Indra. Pinkerton shows a piece of paper to Nathan showing the three pieces of Indra. He walks over to a box, unlocking it, hidden there was two of the three pieces of Indra he had possessed: the Path of Indra and the Wrath of Indra. While Nate is looking over the documents Pinkerton gave him in a bar, two thugs pick a fight with him. As it escalates, the fight is broken up by Rika, the owner of the bar. Nate asks Rika to help him by translating the documents. In Rika's bedroom, the two discover that the Eye is in fact hidden within the other two treasures, which are locked inside Pinkerton's safe. Rather than inform Pinkerton that he already has the Eye, Nate instead chooses to rob him of the artifact. Episode 2 Nate is still being tortured, and refusing to break. Flashbacks reveal that the next morning, Nate is concerned about allowing Rika to help him rob Pinkerton. To Nate's surprise, Rika reveals she has already told somebody about the job, and as they argue, armed pirates storm through the door and attack. Nate tries to reach for his gun but both he and Rika are aprehended while fighting the intruders. The leader of the pirates enters the room; Eddy Raja, Nate's old rival, and both are equally confused as to how they have met up again. It is revealed that Eddy is the person Rika told about the job, as he is her brother and can provide weaponry. Eddy realizes that Nate and Rika have slept together, prompting him to fly into a rage and threaten to kill Nate. Presently, Pinkerton also has Eddy tied to the chair. As Pinkerton prepares to torture them further, Eddy warns Nate not to tell him anything. Episode 3 With everybody calmed down, Nate, Eddy and Rika discuss the plan. Nate demands that they follow his rules if Eddy is to help. After Eddy leaves, Rika apologizes for telling him and asks how they know each other, Nate explains how Eddy had planned to double-cross him on a past job, but he had "beat him to the punch." In the present, Pinkerton tortures Eddy, who laughs and hints that he and Nate have an accomplice. Flashing back again, some time later, the three gather outside Pinkerton's mansion at night, ready for the heist. Eddy and Nate persuade Rika to stay behind and cover them. To create a distraction, Eddy blows up Pinkerton's cars, and they both sneak into the mansion amid the confusion. In the present, Pinkerton has his men bring in Rika, captured, and tells them that they'd be wise to reveal the location of the Eye. Episode 4 Pinkerton threatens to kill Rika, so Nate tells him that the Eye of Indra is hidden in the safe. Returning to the flashback, Nate and Eddy have been discovered in the mansion, and are in a gunfight with Pinkerton's guards. After battling their way through to the office and barracading themselves inside, Eddy plants an explosive on the safe. However, the detonator is broken, and all the others were used on the cars. As they bicker about the situation, Rika informs Nate via wakie-talkie that Pinkerton and more of his goons are headed his way. Shortly after, they are captured. With Pinkerton briefly distracted looking at the Eye of Indra, Rika breaks loose and take's Eddy's Golden Gun, which had been concealed beneath a table. She shoots Pinkerton, wounding him. A flashback to forty-five minutes prior reveals Nate had an idea: get caught. Eddy suggests to simply kill the guards, but as Nate was out of bullets, and Eddy only had one clip left, they had no other option. Nate explains to a dying Pinkerton that they needed him to open the safe after the detonator failed, thus his plan was to be interrogated, and for Rika to get herself captured and use the gun they had concealed to kill Pinkerton and his guards. Rika then executes Pinkerton, and the three of them escape. Later, the trio stand at a dock discussing a fine job. However, Rika betrays both Nate and Eddy by taking the amulet for herself, holding them at gunpoint and repeating Nate's earlier statement, that she simply "beat him to the punch". Nate assures Rika that he will find her, and she replies that she will look forward to it. As they watch her sail away, Eddy orders Nate not to say a word. Three days later, Nate relaxes at a beach bar, telling Victor Sullivan of the recent events. Sully finds the story amusing and tells Nate that he should have known better than to have teamed up with Eddy, or any of his family, but questions how Nate now plans to find Francis Drake's coffin without any money. Nate reveals he does actually have a plan, though he will be needing Sully's help this time. Pointing to a television featuring a report by Elena Fisher, Nate tells him he is meeting her tomorrow, and the best part is that Elena's producers have agreed to fund the whole expedition. Sully laughs and says he'll believe it when he sees it. Uncharted: Drake's Fortune The Search for El Dorado Drake and journalist Elena Fisher recover the coffin of Francis Drake from the ocean floor. Elena is with him to record the events for a documentary. When Nate opens the coffin, they discover a diary written by Sir Francis Drake that points to the location of El Dorado, the fabled city of gold which Sir Francis was searching for. They also learn that Sir Francis had faked his death, as there was no body in the coffin. Shortly after, pirates appear and start attacking Nate and Elena's boat. Just when the boat is starting to catch fire, Victor "Sully" Sullivan, Nate's old friend and father figure, saves them with his plane and takes them to shore. Back on land, Sully and Nate leave Elena behind after fearing that her publishing the documentary would attract rivals and travel to a region in the Amazon, where they find ruins of an ancient South American civilization, and clues that El Dorado is a large gold statue, and that it was removed long ago by the Spaniards. Searching further, Nate and Sully discover a long-abandoned German U-boat stuck in a river containing its dead crew and a missing page from Sir Francis Drake's diary that points to a southern tropic island where El Dorado was likely taken. Before they can leave the island, Nate and Sully encounter Gabriel Roman, another treasure hunter who has hired the services of mercenaries led by Atoq Navarro, Roman's lieutenant and an archaeologist with knowledge of the statue. Roman then shoots Sully in the chest and Nate escapes. As he escapes, he encounters Elena, and they then head to Sully's plane and fly to the Pacific Island where the statue is believed to be. Plane-wrecked Having been shot down near the island and separated, Nate works his way to a fort where he spots Elena's parachute. He is soon captured by the pirates from the beginning of the game, who are revealed to be led by Eddy Raja. Elena rescues Nate and flee the fort from Eddy and his pirates. The two work their way through a long-abandoned port city and discover, through a log book in its custom house, that the statue was moved further inland; as Elena spots the supposedly dead Sully working with Roman and Navarro, heading north, they decide to follow him to the monastery. There they locate hidden passages, and rescue Sully, who survived thanks to Drake's diary blocking the bullet, and played along to fool his captors. Nate and Elena find a series of maze-like passages below the monastery. In these tunnels, Nate overhears an argument between Roman, Navarro, and Eddy, who was hired by Roman as well in order to aid in the capture of Nate and the security of the island all with the reward of a share of the gold of El Dorado. Roman doubts Eddy's abilities to do his job further and ignores his superstitious claim that something cursed on the island is killing his men; Roman dismisses Eddy and his crew. Going Underground Traveling through more of the underground tunnels, Nate and Elena find a passage leading to a large treasure vault in which they find Sir Francis Drake's body, assuming that he died on the island searching for the treasure. Before they move on, they encounter Eddy running for his life, chased by mutated humans possessing incredible speed and strength called the Descendants. After Eddy is killed by the creatures, Nate and Elena escape and find themselves in an abandoned German submarine base. Nate ventures out into the base to restore power to allow them to leave. During his exploration, he discovers that the Germans had sought the statue during World War II but, like the Spaniards before them, were mutated by the statue. Sir Francis, knowing the statue's power, was actually trying to keep it on the island, before he too was killed by the descendants. Showdown Nate attempts to return to Elena, but finds her captured by Roman and Navarro. As Nate follows Roman and Navarro to save Elena, he reunites with Sully outside of the monastery. Under the monastery, Nate and Sully are captured at gunpoint and find that Roman has the statue. Navarro urges Roman to open it; inside is the Mummy of El Dorado. As Roman opens the statue, he inhales an airborne virus that is carried by the rotting corpse and begins to mutate. Navarro shoots the mutating Roman, who planned all along to steal the statue and sell the virus as a weapon. Navarro then has the statue lifted out by helicopter as his mercenaries are attacked by Descendants. Nate jumps onto the net the statue is in and they crash land on a tanker ship. Nate and Navarro fight, knocking him unconscious. After Nate pulls an injured Elena from the helicopter, Navarro regains consciousness; Nate pushes the helicopter off the tanker. The rope connecting the helicopter to the statue, which has become tangled around his leg, plunges Navarro and the statue into the ocean. Nate and Elena lean in to kiss but are interrupted by Sully, who arrives on a small speedboat, having escaped the island and taken several boxes of treasure he found in the cave and took from dead pirates. Elena reminds Nate that because she lost her camera, he still owes her a story. As the boat sails towards the horizon, Nate assures her he will not break his promise. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Train-wrecked Nathan Drake wakes up in Medias Res; bloody he sits in one of the benches passengers in a train accident when suddenly debris falls on him. The debris results in the train being tilted over snowy mountains, causing him to almost fall out, but he hangs at the end of the train. Nathan Drake, still in the mountains, gets up and continues his way through the debris of the train. After a few climbs, Nathan finds a Phurba planted in the snow, before dozing off. Nathan relaxes at a bar counter, soon being joined by Harry Flynn and Chloe Frazer, who offered him a job, he explains that the Istanbul Palace Museum contains an oil lamp that was brought back by Marco Polo from his travels in Asia. Flynn hands him a piece of text written by Marco Polo, although the text is written in Latin in the 13th century Nathan manages to read. Nathan accepts the job; after knowing that it may lead to the treasures in Marco polo’s lost fleet. After accepting the job, Nathans sits in his room, soon accompanied by Chloe. ---- Drake, Chloe and Flynn arrive on the coast by boat to enter through the sewers to get into the the Istanbul Palace Museum. Once in the tower they successfully seize the lamp, Drake breaks the object on the ground to find a blank parchment, and resin that when he burned Marco Polo went Shambhala in his search for the Chintamani Stone. Taking the map, Flynn double-crosses Drake, who is arrested and imprisoned for three months before Chloe, who claims to have had no knowledge of Flynn's treachery, asks for the help of Drake's friend Victor "Sully" Sullivan to secure his release. Borneo Accompanied by Chloe, Victor tells Nathan that a Lazarevic and Flynn have found the lost fleet of Marco Polo in Borneo, but they have not yet got hold of the Chintamani Stone. Nate and Sully follow Flynn and his boss Zoran Lazarevic, a war criminal who is widely thought to be dead, to Borneo. With the help of Chloe working within Lazarevic's camp as a mole, they discover that the lost fleet never actually possessed the Cintamani Stone. They locate a tomb containing the bodies of Polo's passengers, as well as a Tibetan phurba and another letter from Polo saying that the next clue is in one of the temples in Nepal. While Sullivan decides that the quest is too risky for him to carry on, Nate and Chloe head to Nepal, finding the city in the midst of civil war as Lazarevic ravages the city looking for the right temple. Urban Warfare En route to the temple, the pair runs into Elena Fisher and her cameraman Jeff, who are tracking down Lazarevic to find proof to show to the public that he is in fact still alive. The four reach the temple and discover that the stone and Shambhala are in the Himalayas. Just as they are about to leave the group is ambushed outside the temple, and Jeff is shot by one of Lazarevic's men. Despite Chloe's insistence to leave Jeff behind, the group pushes on further until they are finally caught by Flynn and Lazarevic. Chloe reluctantly pulls her gun on Nate to protect her "cover", while Lazarevic executes Jeff. Lazarevic and Chloe then leave for a train, but Nate and Elena manage to escape just as Flynn is about to kill them. The couple rushes to the train yard and catch up with the leaving train on a stolen jeep. Nate boards the train and finds Chloe, who is upset about Nate having taken Elena and Jeff along earlier and refuses to leave with him. As the two argue Flynn suddenly arrives and shoots Nate in the abdomen. With no other option, Nate shoots a pile of propane tanks, killing Flynn's men but sending Nate's half of the train towards a steep cliff. Returning to where the story began, Nate escapes the train and travels through a snow storm, falling unconscious. He wakes up in a Tibetan village, where he is reunited with Elena and is introduced to a German man named Karl Schäfer. Schäfer tells Nate that the phurba is the key to finding Shambhala, but Nate tells Schäfer he is no longer interested. Schäfer sends Nate and the village leader, Tenzin, to find the remains of the men in his expedition, who were looking for Shambhala and the stone 70 years earlier. Heart of Ice Traveling through a series of ice caves to an ancient temple filled with yeti-like creatures, Nate and Tenzin discover that Schäfer's men were SS members on an Ahnenerbe expedition and that he had killed them to protect the world from the power of the stone. They return to find Lazarevic's men attacking the village. After securing the village, Nate and Elena find out that Schäfer has been kidnapped and the couple track Lazarevic's convoy to an abandoned monastery. The two locate a mortally wounded Schäfer, who tells Nate that he must destroy the Cintamani Stone. The Road to Shambhala Nate and Elena use the phurba to unlock the secret passage to Shambhala underneath the monastery, but Lazarevic corners them and forces Nate to open the gate. When the gate opens the group is attacked by the monsters from the ice caves, but Lazarevic manages to kill them off and reveals that they are actually the Guardians of Shambhala, powered by the Cintamani stone and dressed like monsters to scare off anyone who trespass the city. Just as Lazarevic prepares to kill both Elena and Nate, another wave of Guardians attacks which allows them and Chloe to escape. Making their way to the stone, Nate discovers that the stone is in fact a giant amber of petrified blue resin embedded in a giant Tree of Life. As they prepare to go after Lazarevic, a wounded Flynn arrives and detonates a grenade, killing himself and seriously wounding Elena. Nate leaves Elena in Chloe's care and sets off to confront Lazarevic at the tree. Nate arrives just as Lazarevic drinks the tree's sap, which heals his scars and renders him nearly indestructible. Detonating the pockets of explosive resin in the tree, Nate defeats Lazarevic and leaves him to be killed by the Guardians. Nate reunites with Chloe and Elena and they escape the city as a series of explosions begins to destroy Shambhala. Back in the village, Chloe asks Nate if he loves Elena. He does not deny it, and Chloe bids Nate goodbye as Sully carries a recovering Elena over to him. While Sully chases after Chloe, Elena and Nate pay their respects at Schäfer's grave before embracing. They share a kiss and together they walk over to the edge of a cliff and watch the sun set behind the mountains as he mentions he is afraid of clowns. ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' London Nathan Drake along with Victor Sullivan head to the Pelican Inn located in London. They meet up with Charlie Cutter and Talbot to trade Francis Drake’s Ring in exchange for money. Nathan and Sully inspect the money, realizing that it was scam; they brawl with the surrounding thugs and Charlie as Talbot leaves the building. When they come out the building, Katherine Marlowe rips off his ring with her umbrella. Afterwards Charlie shoots the two, making her agitate Marlowe, but not Talbot. When Marlowe leaves, Nathan and Sully get up announcing that they know what was going to happen. Nathan along with friends, now including Chloe who gives those people weapons heading to a hidden underground library. There they wait for Marlowe to leave, allowing Nathan to capture T.E Lawrence Journal and a cipher disk made by John Dee, which he translates saying ‘The Golden Hind’. They fail to get the object after Marlowe agents come after them; they leave in Chloe’s van. Nathan said that Sir Francis Drake along with John Dee were hired by Queen Elizabeth to go Arabia to look for a lost city. T.E Lawrence said that in Rub’ al Khali desert laid a city with immeasurable wealth called The Atlantis of the Sands. He had also been documenting sites that he went to, the only two that were visited by him and the crusaders, who were also looking for the lost city were France and Syria. France and Syria Nathan along with Sully once more travel to another location, France located inside a forest hides an old building called the Chateau; before they can get to the main courtyard they travel through its forest. Once Nathan killed Talbot’s man patrolling the courtyard, he and Sully head into the main building, then into a cave. They find an object that was stored inside a coffin; they suggest that the object will tell exact location where they should go in Yemen. Talbot comes in, asking one of his agents, Harris to retrieve the object from Nathan. Nathan tries to punch him, resulting in Talbot shooting him, but not killing him. He ends up giving him the object, but when he does spider come from the walls killing Darris. Nathan along with Sully and Talbot survive the spider. Knowing that Talbot will also go to Syria and hurt Chloe and Charlie, they also head to Syria. They easily find the two lurking around the castle in Syria, Charlie shows Nathan a book telling that Queen Elizabeth owned a Hermetic secret spy society, who all wanted one thing; to control their enemies and gain power with that, and what Marlowe is a part of. The book also has writing that says ‘As Above, so below’ and a symbol to go with that, that is located on top of the highest tower. Once they find the symbol they use the constellations to guide them to the crusader’s hidden entrance. One their way, Talbot drugs Charlie, taking his gun and journal and then disappearing quietly. Charlie drugged says to Nate the “Wand of the Magician”, which was symbol located on the wall. They push the middle out-even wall part, allowing them to travel to where the second piece of the object is located. Nate, Sully, Chloe and Cutter get detected by Talbot’s man making them run, they end up jumping along a long piece of wood, but when Nate runs along it, he breaks it. This making it impossible for Cutter to jump and get where the rest are, Marlowe and Talbot come taking the second object from him, and then starting a fire. Charlie jumps off the tower, breaking his foot. They help Charlie to where a long van is located, allowing them to escape. Yemen Afterwards, both Chloe and Charlie leave the adventure, letting Nathan and Sully to do it alone now. They abort a plane from Syria to Yemen, Arabian Peninsula soon being accompanied by Elena Fisher giving them some permits. When they leave the airport, Elena drives a Jeep with Nathan and Sully along with her. A certa9in part Yemen is blocked, so they decide to talk about stuff on a balcony. As Elena talks, Nathans sees Talbot enter a building, as does Nathan, being punched when he enters. He throws him outside the window, but Nathan steals the journal he stole form Charlie in Syria. The group using the image that was formed from the two separate objects to reach a well. They enter it; traveling down it they find random letters on a wall. When translated by the cipher disk the words are ‘The moon will show the way’. They travel more; Nathan gets a staff that he lights, and then shined at a certain agile would open a secret door. They find a machine that shows constellations that if studied carefully can reveal the location of the Atlantis of the Sands. They leave the underground area, as they do Talbot drugs Nate, hallucinating he runs follows Talbot. As he wakes up from the hallucination, Marlowe along with Talbot and a pirate named Rameses sit around a table discussing about Nathan’s life and family. When Talbot says that he is out of the equation, Nathan breaks the table, and chases down Talbot as he runs down the streets of Yemen. In a disclosed area, Nathan Dry Docks Nathan gets transported by Rameses to the Dry Docks, and not killing as Marlowe said to him for a large payment, but takes him as a prisoner, as they start to torture him for the location of the Iram of the Pillars. Nathan claims he does not know the coordinates of the location, but Rameses does not believe him. Rameses saying that he had captured Sully and was about to hurt him left the room, as Nathan starts punching the surrounding pirates. Nate later discovers a Cruise ship, and realize that Sully has to be in there, along with Rameses. After making his way through the ship, Nate discovers a masked figure in a chair who he thinks is Sully. After removing the mask, Nate discovers that the figure was actually just some clothes that had been stuffed with vegetables. Rameses and his henchmen reveal themselves and attempt to tie Nate up, but Nate manages to steal a pistol from one of the henchmen and shoots Rameses in the chest. Wounded form the shoot, he escapes. Afterwards, Nate is about to escape the ship, but Rameses finds him. Knowing his near death attempt from Nathan, Rameses breaks the glass wall by shooting it with his Pistole, filling the ship with water, in order to kill Drake. Drake runs away and survives. Nathan falls into the water, flowing down the sea he lands on the coast of Yemen. Cargo Plane } |editlink = |title =''Uncharted 3'' multiplayer customization |headerA =Head |groupA1 =None |contentA1 =''Default'' |groupA2 =Aviators |contentA2 =''Complete the Ottoman Empire treasure set to unlock'' |groupA3 =Ball Cap |contentA3 =''Complete the Deity Statue treasure set to unlock'' |headerB =Torso |groupB1 =French Sweater |contentB1 =''Default'' |headerC =Legs |groupC1 =Common Pants |contentC1 =''Default'' }} Other media ''Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth'' Nate and Sully join Jada Hzujak in search of three long lost labyrinths. ''Uncharted'' (comic) Drake discovers that the legendary Amber Room was hidden by another great explorer, Sir Richard Byrd. The story is that many, many years ago, Byrd hid the Amber Room in the fabled Agartha in the Hollow Earth. Uncharted: Drake's Trail A now-defunct web game that was exclusive to the European site for Drake's Fortune to promote the new series. In it, a private detective is hired by Elena Fisher to locate Nate, who is researching Sir Francis Drake and his voyages.﻿ 'Long Live Play' Playstation advert A live action Nathan Drake (voiced by Nolan North) can be seen in the Long Live Play advert released by Sony. In it, Drake can be seen explaining what happened with the cargo plane to Lightning, one of Final Fantasy XIII's main characters. Weapons In the games, Nate is capable of using all the weapons available to the player. This list below shows his main single-player loadouts. Personality Nate comes across with the persona of the typical "every-man", he has a dry sense of humor, quick to help others, but can also be temperamental. He is also very dedicated to his work and can read Latin and Spanish. He is very protective of friends or others he cares about, and quick to help those who he cares about that are in need. Nate is also very quick-witted, finds humor in many of the dangerous situations he finds himself in, is fallible and sometimes improvises his way through things, and has the ability to remain calm under pressure. He seems to have a somewhat sadistic regard for those against him, but he acts solely in self-defence. Nevertheless, his cavalier attitude to killing has been noted by his adversaries. Visually, Nate is unscathed emotionally by the mounting number of men he kills throughout his adventures, but thinks its unfair (for himself and others) to be killed in cold blood. Despite what Nate has gone through, he still maintains a light-hearted magnanimous personality. Due to the dangerous (and criminal) nature of his adventures, Nate is often armed and ready for inevitable interference, and has adapted quickly to a large assortment of weaponry. As a result of this, he is able to hold his own in both firearm and hand-to-hand combat against trained soldiers. It's unknown if Nate ever recieved actual training in combat of some sort in the past, but he does demonstrate great proficiency when fighting, perhaps having picked it up throughout his travels. His climbing skills are also unmatched and he is an expert at deep-sea salvage. Nate has learned that his line of work is never easy, but he is driven more by the thrill of the hunt rather than the treasure itself. Trivia * Nolan North stated in an interview that Nate is an orphan. Amy Hennig revealed in a twitter post that he doesn't have any close family to speak of. In Uncharted 3, Marlow claims that his mother committed suicide and his father "surrendered" him to the state. Nate does not deny nor confirm this. * In the internet game; Drake's Trail, Nate's home address is seen as: 160 Guard Ave, Apt. 3, Key West, Florida. A portion of this address appears in Nate's journal in Among Thieves, although the city and state are obscured (see image here). * Nate shares his initials with Naughty Dog, the developers of the Uncharted series. NDI is written on the back of Nate's gun holster, which stands for Naughty Dog Industries or Incorporated. * In Drake's Trail, Nate's e-mail address is ndrake@privateer.com. * Nate's date of birth is mentioned in Drake's Trail as being January 11th, 1982. From this date that would make him 25 in the first game, 27 in the second, and 29 in the third, assuming each game is two years apart and set in the year of release. However, this date of birth may be inaccurate as the canon of Drake's Trail is disputed. Contradicting this, it was stated by Amy Hennig in an interview that Nate is in his mid-thirties.http://g4tv.com/videos/43342/Feedback----Naughty-Dog-Uncharted-2-Special/ A flashback in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception dated 20 years before its events shows a teenage Nate. Additionally it is confirmed that the adventure of the first game took place four years before the current events. * Nate claims to be afraid of clowns. * In Uncharted 2, when Flynn catches Nate after he jumps onto a ledge, he remarks that he has put on some weight and that he should lay off the doughnuts; a reference to the 'Doughnut Drake' skin. It may also refer to how Nate has bulked up slightly in the time passed between Drake's Fortune ''& ''Among Thieves. ''Amy Hennig confirmed in an interview that Nate was skinnier than intended in the first game. * Nate has a large scar on the right hemisphere of his forehead. * To date Nate has the most skins out of all the characters, with a total of 7 different skins and 33 limited edition skins. * In both games, Nate chooses about midway through the game to give up. However, he is always talked out of it, or is shown something that keeps him going. In Drake's Fortune'', Elena talks Nate out of leaving by showing him that Sully is still alive. In'' Among Thieves'', Nate and Tenzin find Schafer's expedition, showing what harm the Cintamani Stone could do. * Nate is 6 feet, 1 inch(es) tall, based on Nolan North's own height. Height appears to be based off the voice actor's own height. Elena would be 5'4, Chloe 5'8, and Flynn would be around 6'5. * Nate and Lazaravic are the only characters to have Doughnut character skins. * Nate came 16th on the Top 50 favorite game characters in the 2011 edition of the Guiness World Records. * Nate is a good artist. In his journal, there are many expertly drawn images of items and objects he encounters during the story. * Nate, along with Elena and Sully, appeared in Gamers Heart Japan for a few seconds of footage. He wore one of his Uncharted 3 outfits. * Nate's Desert Outfit in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception closely resembles the outfit worn by Brendan Fraser in the 1999 movie The Mummy ''(comparison pictures: Brendan Fraser and Nate's Desert Outfit ) * In Uncharted 3, it seems Drake met Sully when he was about twelve,thirteen or fouteen according to a flashback in Colombia. * In Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception at Chapter 11 - As Above, So Below, when Katherine Marlowe shows Nathan's state sheet. You can see Hong Ly written at the bottom of the page, who was a concept artist that made Nathan's concept art. * It seems Nathan Drake's eye color has changed over the three games. In UDF he has hazel, in Among Thieves brown, and in U3, blue eyes. Appearances/Actors Gallery File:Drake U1 render 2.jpg|Nate in UDF File:Drake U1 render 3.jpg File:Nathan Drake U2.jpg File:Nathan Drake U2 1.jpg|Winter Drake File:Uncharted_2_Among_Thieves™_6.jpg NaughtyDog Drake and NaughtyDog Prokoso.jpg images (1).jpg Drake lookin sexy.jpg Mr. Drake.JPG Nate.JPG Uncharted 2 Among Thie.jpg Uncharted 2 Among Thieves8.JPG Uncharted 2 Among Thieves7.JPG Chloe 9.jpg Elena 9.jpg|Nate and Elena. Elena 6.jpg Mr. Drake.JPG U2-NathanDrake.jpg natedrake.jpg Nathen_Drake.jpg uncharted-2-e.jpg UC2AT-Urban-warfare-street.jpg 3855648064_552d6a00cc.jpg 3106469aaa.jpg uncharted-2-among-thieves-artwork-big.jpg Hiest Drake..JPG Drake with RPG.JPG Drake in cover.JPG Payback.png|"Paybacking the bitch!"'' Nathan-Drake.jpg Nathan Drake (3).jpg Nathan Drake (4).jpg Nathan Drake (5).jpg Nathan Drake (6).jpg Nathan Drake (7).jpg Nathan Drake (8).jpg Nathan Drake (9).jpg Naughty dog drake skin.jpg Anniversary Drake MP Skin.png Flynn wins.jpg Nathan Drake Uncharted 3.jpg UDF_Trailer.jpg|UDF Trailer img_4daa36ac1d882.jpg|Early model for Drake in Golden Abyss Iram of the Pillars.png|dcadcadca|link=adfadfadad|linktext=adfadfadf Sully and drake france.png|Nate argues with Sully Good shot.png|Nate got shot by Cutter u3 drake.jpg|Nate in the Cargo Plane demo References fr:Nathan Drake Category:Characters Category:Uncharted Category:Uncharted Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 Characters Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins Category:Eye of Indra Category:Eye of Indra Characters Category:Drake's Trail Category:Drake's Trail Characters Category:Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth Category:Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth Characters Category:Uncharted: Golden Abyss Category:Uncharted: Golden Abyss Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Uncharted Category:Uncharted Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 Characters Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins Category:Eye of Indra Category:Eye of Indra Characters Category:Drake's Trail Category:Drake's Trail Characters Category:Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth Category:Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth Characters Category:Uncharted: Golden Abyss Category:Uncharted: Golden Abyss Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Uncharted Category:Uncharted Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 Characters Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins Category:Eye of Indra Category:Eye of Indra Characters Category:Drake's Trail Category:Drake's Trail Characters Category:Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth Category:Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth Characters Category:Uncharted: Golden Abyss Category:Uncharted: Golden Abyss Characters Category:Male Characters